


游戏主播车

by Jader_Se7en



Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	游戏主播车

欢迎来到【怪盗】的直播间  
“开直播了~”  
“来了来了”  
“怪盗小哥哥wwww”  
D站游戏区主播怪盗，以少言寡语的直播风格和精湛到无法挑出漏洞的操作而出名。是全站第一个发出《小绿帽传说》最高难度隐藏剧情通关的主播，是在弹幕嘤嘤嘤地抱怨“这里我SL到死都没过去”的时候天然地说出“就这样啊。啊你看，过了”的不懂人心的主播，是在粉丝刷着礼物求他再多播一会的时候说“时间到了”的残忍主播。  
即使是这样三无属性，也不影响粉丝们的积极送钱。操作上的优秀自然不必吹，少言寡语也被表扬是对游戏的认真态度，以此和隔壁音乐区本来好好放个歌自己却骚话满天飞的烈焰英雄作对比，最后，按时关直播是健康生活的表现，妈妈粉们最喜欢了。  
直到有一天烈焰英雄骚话说漏了嘴。  
（烈焰，昨天为什么突然关直播了啊？）  
“昨天突然关直播的事情？啊抱歉抱歉。是我们这栋楼突然断电了。”堂一边手指敲桌面打着节奏一边看屏幕，“我后来在发了动态提醒大家早点睡的哦。没看见？那真是太可怜了，辛苦你了。”  
（新砖什么时候出啊www）  
“关于新的专辑还在筹备之中。组内是不允许透露消息的哦。还请耐心等待了。”  
（3周年纪念砖能看到烈焰大大的样子吗www大大从来不开摄像头）  
“这次会有工作室的一个小MV附赠，那时候就可以看到我啦。”  
（烈焰，今天怪盗也说因为昨天断电，游戏没存档暂时不能更新了，你们不会是一栋楼吧233）  
“怪盗？那不是……游戏区那个up主吗。他说什么了”  
（解释一下你为什么停顿了！！！）  
（刚才那位提问的朋友让我看见你的双手！）  
“诶诶你们别闹，我看看他说什么了……”  
（不用找了我复制过来 怪盗V：由于昨天临时停电，光明之魂3的存档不幸丢失，所以无法更新了。我会在今天以直播的形式补上。）  
  “除了必须完成的时长之外，居然还舍得开直播吗……”堂想了想。白鸦的性格整个公寓的人都知道，打游戏时能不说话决不说话，弹幕的问题又往往层出不穷，常常会让白鸦头疼。若不是有外快来买游戏，他才不会干这种事情。  
  于是堂做出了震惊整个D站的行为。  
 整个烈焰英雄的直播间都听见办公椅轮子咕噜噜地一转，烈焰英雄的声音逐渐飘远——  
“要我把摄像头借你吗？”

在粉丝团的强大攻势以及不愿透露姓名的姐姐暴揍下，烈焰英雄终于委屈地承认了自己和怪盗是好友且住在一栋楼的事实。  
烈焰英雄V：我以为我关掉话筒了……虽然被工作室的成员一顿暴打，但是你们要赞美我——怪盗同意用摄像头了！  
（完全想不到烈焰这样二五八万的人居然和怪盗是好gay友……）  
（烈焰你今天就是我们白鸦粉丝团的神！我儿砸今天要露脸了我要哭了……）  
（不会只有我一个人好奇怪盗为什么会同意吧）  
（+1）

以上。以至于今晚，白鸦的直播间里人数爆炸，粉丝路人甚至黑子都跑过来围观。  
离直播开始还有五分钟，主播还没有到来。  
而此时主播怪盗的房间里。  
“唔嗯……”白鸦死死咬着下唇不让自己叫出声，他趴在床上紧紧抓住被子，难受地磨蹭着对方探入后穴的手指。  
“别急，马上就好。扩张不好会不舒服的。”背后的人因他的羞涩而忍不住笑出声，轻轻亲吻他的背部，“这么想要吗？”  
“明明就是你耍赖……”他被对方的不要脸气得眼角通红，“停电凭什么算输……”  
“是你输了，毕竟9点之前完成任务是你自己说的，意外状况可不在条款内。自己打的赌要说到做到。”对方的声音里透着自得。  
“那还真不愧是诡诈师之名，多半是你对电力系统做了手脚……嗯！”被玩扑克多年的灵巧手指恶意顶弄，白鸦身体猛地一抖，生气地转头瞪过去，只是半含泪的眼睛实在是没什么威吓力。  
“还能顶嘴。真是不想放这样的你给那些人看。”诡诈师感叹道，“那么，我放进去了哦——”  
他看不见背后，却能感受到有东西慢慢破开他的身体，将那狭小的甬道挤占得满满当当。  
“输了有惩罚可是游戏里天经地义的事情。”直到跳蛋的末端完全没入，诡诈师才高兴地拍了拍手。  
白鸦不想看他的得意神色，背对着他提上裤子。他快要恨死堂了。明明带着跳蛋直播这种事情已经很丢脸了，这家伙居然还跑了问他要不要摄像头，更倒霉的是被那家伙听到。在一百万个不情愿地实体怨念下，堂一脸惊恐地把摄像头交给了他。  
“快要开始了哦~”诡诈师眯着眼睛，向他抖了抖手里的遥控器。  
果然他就不能输。败者的世界太可怕了。

主播【怪盗】开启了直播间  
“儿砸妈妈来支持你了！！！！！让妈妈看你一眼！！！！”  
“来一睹大神尊容”  
“这是何方神圣”  
“小哥哥请上我（男）或者被我上”  
诡诈师在桌子的另一边打开了电脑，并且把最后一条弹幕禁了言。  
【房管】诡诈师：今天主播难得开摄像头，大家遵守弹幕礼仪哦~  
白鸦被房间人数吓了一跳，最后瞪了诡诈师一眼，意思是他要敢乱说话就揍他。这家伙是他的房管，他还不能让对方闭嘴。  
他打开了摄像头和麦克风，进入游戏。  
（哇真的是怪盗吗 小哥哥好可爱wwwwwwwwwww）  
（是我想象的儿砸1551）  
（路转粉ing）  
呼，从评论风向来看还好没有瞬间掉粉，倒是诡诈师那边手没停下，按得飞快，肯定也有喷他的人，只是在那里就被拦截了。拍拍脑袋以提醒自己不要原谅这个抖S恶霸。游戏载入，他开始继续日常的操作。  
“我最后一次的更新稍微比这个记录要晚一点，如果是已经看过视频的粉丝要稍微等一小会。”  
白鸦说完话，便开始沉默地敲起了键盘。  
（认真打游戏好帅 支持主播）  
（完全想不到是和烈焰那种骚人关系好的呢）  
“还有烈焰的粉丝吗？谢谢支持。”脸上笑嘻嘻，心里MMP。堂绝对是在群里宣传了一波来照顾他，虽然是好意，但谁叫他挑了最不该的一次直播。看着比以往翻倍的人数，白鸦紧张地挪了挪位置。后面的那玩意抵着让他不能不在意。  
“这一段路地图复杂，如果不好好走就会挂掉。”  
白鸦在开始操作前先停了一下，不知道为什么有不好的预感。  
上下左右辗转腾挪，还差最后一步——  
“嗯！”  
随着他的一声惊呼，GameOver。  
（哇完全没想到呢，还以为已经过了）  
（功亏一篑啊）  
（真的好难==）  
GameOver并不是特别让人意外，就算是白鸦也没有十全十美的把握一次性过关，但是——  
白鸦咬牙切齿地盯着面不改色的诡诈师，弯起的嘴角出卖了他。对方还恶意地指了指他发抖的大腿。  
就在即将完成的那一瞬间，后面的跳蛋突然启动了。突如其来的惊吓使得他按滑了键，可怜主角送了一条命。本来是意料之中的不安分事情，只是刚才由于沉浸在游戏里，一时间忘记了这家伙随时想把他拆吃入腹。  
“刚才……是我不小心。再来一次。”他尽可能地保持镇定不喘气。  
第二次的时候诡诈师倒是没再给他捣乱，这家伙清楚分寸的吧，白鸦想。后面的跳蛋维持着刚才的频率，让他虽然手抖了点好歹能稳定操作。  
接下来的时间，在观众看来也算是一次日常的直播，怪盗依旧是熟练地操作着游戏，偶尔简单指点一两句攻略。今天的弹幕里问这问那的没多少，倒是偶尔飘过去让白鸦脸色发红的弹幕。  
（小哥哥的喘息好色情prpr）  
（今天的怪盗一点也不高冷www超级软的感觉）  
他不说话，是因为他已经要被后面的快感逼疯了，怕一开口就是呻吟声。震动的跳蛋恰好抵在前列腺的位置，他每一秒都觉得自己即将高潮，只有努力调整着呼吸不让声音太过奇怪。偶尔弹幕提问的时候，诡诈师才会稍微有点良心地关掉，给他一个喘息的机会。幸亏摄像头只能播到脸和上半身，看不到他下面难受地摩擦的大腿。  
“要到boss了哦。”诡诈师在对面给他做口型示意。触摸键盘的手已经全是汗水，裤子里硬挺的性器顶得他极为难受，而这家伙像是不怕死一样——  
钻到了桌子底下，拉开了他的裤子。  
白鸦心头一堆屏蔽词奔腾而过，他一脚踹了上去，却被对方抓住了脚踝。想质问对方捣什么乱，却又因摄像头而有所顾忌。只能使劲蹬着诡诈师的胸口让他滚远点。  
对清瘦少年根本没什么力气的反抗毫不在意，诡诈师拉下白鸦的底裤，性器迫不及待地弹出，在白鸦因震惊而放大的瞳孔中，他含了下去。  
（这里怎么失误了啊）  
（怪盗今天好像经常分神呢）  
白鸦眼泪都快要出来了，前后夹击的快感太过刺激，对方的手还在他的腰上不规矩地乱摸。操作的手抖得差点移位。诡诈师灵巧的舌头熟练地舔舐着敏感的顶端在柱身上打转，还时不时勾勾小孔。他感觉自己的嘴里似乎有血腥味，大概是嘴唇被咬破了。大腿被身下的人扒开到最大角度，诡诈师的手已经探进了底裤恶意地戳弄着发痒的后穴，白鸦浑身颤抖，他不能在几万人面前当场高潮。要是让人发现了——  
就像是故意要把他激到顶点，在白鸦的哭声即将破出口的前一刻。  
桌下的诡诈师按下了插线板的电源。  
电脑屏幕瞬间黑掉，即将崩溃的白鸦再也顾不得平常的羞耻心，呻吟着把性器往身下的人嘴里送。上身看似还整齐着，下面的裤子其实早就已经被扒掉了，两条腿无力地搁在诡诈师肩膀上。美味当前，对方也不再客气，起身直接将少年打横抱起，反压在电脑桌上，借着天花板的光源褪下少年的衣服，欣赏着光裸的脊背。蝴蝶骨因紧张不安而凸起，后穴露出一小段跳蛋的牵引线，还拼命夹紧双腿掩饰自己兴奋的身体，但那其实只会让跳蛋的刺激更加明显罢了。  
“在观众的眼前高潮会让你兴奋，不是吗？可惜你实现不了。”  
仿佛实体化的视线掠过的每一处都让他浑身发热，只想让前端早点解放离开这种折磨。跪趴着的姿势屈辱感太强，膝盖抵着冷冷的电脑桌面，手被对方压制住动弹不得，他都想找个什么东西蹭一蹭了。  
“你不要看了……嗯啊！”身后的人突然把跳蛋开到了最高档，突如其来的刺激让白鸦终于跨越了理智的边界线，尖叫着射了出来，浑白的浊液涌出，落在黑色的电脑屏幕上。刚刚高潮过的脑子不甚清楚，只是呆呆地看着液体滑下的白痕。  
“只是靠后面就射了呢。”诡诈师啧啧感叹，慢慢抽出了跳蛋，“该说是天赋异禀吗……你真的很适合呢。”  
白鸦能感受到那常年把玩扑克的灵巧手指替代了跳蛋，借着之前由于跳蛋而变热融化的润滑剂轻轻抽插，肆意顶弄着敏感的地方，还听得到皮带解开的声音，“明明就是你本人的恶趣味才对……”  
“对啊，是‘你本人’的恶趣味。”他将少年翻转过来，注视着相似的金色眼瞳，“你和我所追求的本就是相同的东西。这些东西，可都是属于你自己的愿望。以为我不知道你在想些什么吗？”  
随后不管少年的惊呼，直入到底。  
“慢、慢一点……”白鸦的手肘撑在桌子上艰难地维持着姿势，两条腿被诡诈师抬到肩膀上使不上劲，他只能求对方心软放过自己。  
“你的后面明明就在索求更多呢。”诡诈师对他的掩遮掩完全没放在心上，他不知道从哪里变出来另一个跳蛋，“啊，这里也不能放过。”  
白鸦惊恐地看着他不知从哪儿变出来另一个小跳蛋粘在乳首上，剧烈的酥麻使他瞬间软了半边身子。诡诈师将他抱起来，一步步走回床上，性器顶在体内让他控制不住地在对方耳边发出丢人的呻吟。  
诡诈师将他压在床上，不知道为什么这个人莫名地喜欢后入的姿势，反正他也不想看见自己的脸——另一边没有得到照顾的乳头仿佛在不满地向他发出讯号，白鸦不得不悄悄摩擦着被子让自己得以纾解。对方因发现了他的小动作而发出带笑的灼热呼吸，痒得他不由自主地缩了缩脖子。  
“我说了你想要。”诡诈师在他耳边低低地说，“毕竟我可是你的梦召唤而来的啊——”  
他狠狠地顶弄着白鸦的身体，像是要彻底地吞噬他。  
白鸦想告诉诡诈师他不是那样的人，但他却无从反驳，他喜欢诡诈师，因为那就是他想要的样子，渴望与最优秀的自己融为一体又没有错。所以他做了那个梦，所以他招来了恶魔，而恶魔收下了他的心脏。  
对方似乎也是忍耐了很久，比之前的任意一次做爱都要用力，像是小孩子发脾气要把他当玩具一样破坏殆尽。后穴被性器撑满，对方沉闷的喘息就在耳边，浑身上下无一不被快感所侵蚀。白鸦闭上眼睛放弃了思考，感受对方落在脊背上的吻和蹂躏乳头的指尖。  
射在他身体里的时候，诡诈师紧紧地扣住了他的手。他不想去揣测那动作背后的意义，免得自作多情。

第二天，主播怪盗上传了最新的攻略，向昨天的观众表示了歉意，并解释为是公寓的跳闸。  
（连续两天掉档真是太可怜了摸摸头）  
（怪盗小哥哥还会露脸吗）  
（新的攻略里面操作也太流畅了吧，一次都没死，我都要怀疑是不是剪辑视频了）  
（同意，而且这次怪盗心情好像很好，话也多了不少）  
“太过分了，我要去地狱举报你压榨恶魔。”诡诈师一边敲着键盘一边笑嘻嘻地说，看不出来哪里生气。  
“再多嘴一个字我让你把之后计划的所有更新都做了。”白鸦躺在床上，懒得还嘴。他的后面还隐隐作痛，今天的课是去不了了。幸亏把摄像头还给堂的时候还记得让他帮忙请假，并且警告了对方再多嘴有他好看。  
他看着对方操作电脑的背影，想到昨天射在屏幕上的白浊，面色发红。这家伙喜欢以各种方式逼迫他打破底线，放下尊严，果然是恶魔一样的存在。说着只需要他的身体，却用尽各种本应不必要的花招拨动他的情绪。明明招人讨厌的家伙，自己却总是落入一个个圈套里。  
诡诈师给予人虚伪的希望，那他所看见的，是假象还是爱情呢。  
只能留给未来去确认了。


End file.
